Betrayal
by AJ92
Summary: Four thieves are forced to kill the turtles after they tried to steal artifacts from a museum. Will they be able to do what they have to when the time comes? And what do these artifacts do exactly? (ON HIATUS)
1. Meet The Girls

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm alive I changed my mind about waiting to post this story so here's the first chapter

_**Betrayal**_

Chapter 1

Aim, take a deep breath, and let go

These are the words a young woman said to herself as she let the arrow fly across the room and hit her target. This is what she did every day. She had caramel colored skin and her hair was the color of a raven and it was styled in a short bob cut. A small smile curled at her full lips and her blue-gray eyes sparkled with excitement as it always did when she hit her mark.

"Nice shot Jaime" another girl said while standing off to the side.

"Thanks Serena" she said back to her. Serena was her older, identical twin sister, but the only thing that was really different about her is that she let her hair grow out straight so people could tell the difference between them. "Now it's your turn big sister"

"Right" she grabbed her bow off the floor and headed toward her position in front of the bulls eye. She pulled an arrow out of the bucket, aimed and just as she was about to shoot, Valerie, the youngest, popped up behind her "Hi Serena" she said cheerfully. The voice of her hyperactive sister caused Serena to drop her arrow.

Serena sighed and said "Hey Val, how are you"

Valerie was only a year younger than Jaime and Serena. She had a head full really curly light brown hair and a pair of light brown eyes to match. She was skinny, it was as if she hardly ever ate anything, but she actually eats more than all of her sisters combined "I'm just fine how about you"

"I'm great"

Valerie jumped up and down "Awesome" she turned to Jamie "Hey J wanna go out for a run, maybe take out a couple of purple dragons"

"Why can't you go by yourself?"

"I don't know, Maxine's acting weird she doesn't want me to go out by myself this late"

"It's only ten o'clock, the good stuff doesn't even happen until midnight at least" Serena stated

"I know, but I'm bored just come out please" she begged then whispered in Jamie's multi-pierced ear knowing that Maxine's hearing was not like normal humans "And when we get out there, we can go our separate ways"

"I don't know" Jamie told her

"Please, please, please, please, please" she begged her older sister and added the puppy pout.

She instantly gave into the look and groaned "Fine go get my quiver, my daggers and my boots"

"Which boots?" she bounced again

"The knee highs"

Valerie ran back up the stairs to retrieve the objects from her room. While Jamie headed for the weapons rack and decided on which throwing knives to take with her.

"You fell for that look way too easily" Serena giggled

"Hey, it beats sitting here inside" Jamie remarked

"Here you go J" Valerie came bouncing down the stairs, handed her the red quiver filled with arrows, her daggers and dropped her boots at her feet "Let's go"

"Hold your horses, sis I have to get my shoes on first" she said trying to calm her hyper sister

She slipped on her boots, carefully slipped a few throwing knives inside and put her favorite dragon daggers in her belt. Then put the quiver on her back. "Now we can go" Valerie ran back up the stairs.

Once she made it to the top of the stairs she ran right past Maxine. The eldest was a year older than the twins, she had lighter skin than her sisters, her hair was blonde and fell in waves over shoulders and her eyes were a bright icy blue and she knew how to intimidate her sisters with them.

"Valerie" Maxine called after her little sister before she could reach the door "Didn't I say that you couldn't go out unless you brought someone with you"

"Yes you did and Jamie's coming"

As if on cue Jamie showed up at the top of the stairs.

"Alright then, go on"

Valerie ran out the door with Jamie right behind her, but before she could make it to the door Maxine said "Be careful out there okay"

"Aren't we always?"

"I'm serious Jamie, there's something out there… something not really normal"

"Really?" she raised a curious eyebrow

"Yes, really that's why I wanted someone with Val"

"Alright relax Max, what exactly was this thing that you saw"

"I'm not sure, it was hard to tell"

"Fine I'll be extra careful tonight. Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes it would"

Valerie poked her head back inside "Jamie, come on"

"I'm coming Val" she told her then looked back to Maxine

"Just remember what I said" Maxine reminded

"I will"

XXX

Raph took in a breath of fresh air (as fresh as New York air can get) and scanned the city's sidewalks for any action. He had left the lair a couple hours ago after…

_"Raph don't you get it you could've been killed" Leo lectured his brother after they had stopped an armed robbery. As soon as he caught sight of the robbers sprinting out of the jewelry store he was the first one down there ready to fight. He didn't know they had guns with them and as a result he was almost shot._

_ "Relax Leo. I'm still alive aren't I?"_

_ "Uh-oh I feel a fight coming on" the genius turtle said to his little brother_

_ "I so did not see this coming" Mikey said sarcastically _

_ "Kitchen?" Don asked _

_ "Kitchen" Mikey agreed as they both left the room_

_ "Your reckless behavior is putting this family in danger" Leo continued on _

_He rolled his eyes at his older brother; he's already heard this speech before "How about I do you a favor right now Fearless, I'll just leave. Would that make you feel better? That way you won't have to worry about anyone else" he yelled and walked out of the lair before Leo could say something else._

_ "What a hothead"_

"Well well what do we have here" Jamie said to herself when she saw a young couple being followed. She cringed when she watched them turn into an alley "Bad idea" the people following the couple went in after them "I swear people these days are just begging to get robbed" she pulled out an arrow and pulled back on the bow string, but before she could fire they disappeared into the darkness of the alley

"Shit" she withdrew "Now what…" that's when she noticed something across the street on the rooftop above the couple. 'Who is that' she thought. She climbed off the building just as soon as a scream emanated from the alley.

"Wow, she has big lungs" she said as she crossed the street and hid by the building. She pulled out a dagger while taking a peek into the alley. Apparently whatever was hanging out on the roof decided to do something. Upon closer inspection she realized that it wasn't human "Is that what Maxine was talking about, maybe he's on our side" It was too dark to see much of anything, but she did manage to see a shell facing her. 'A turtle, you've got to be kidding me' she thought 'I might as well see what he's gonna do"

The robbers came at him with everything they had, but he dodged and ducked then swept a leg underneath one of them knocking him into his partner. His accomplice caught him before he hit the ground and the turtle finished them both off with a kick to the first one's chest. They slammed into a dumpster knocking them out. He pulled out his sais "Nice weapon choice" she said quietly while she stood ready to help.

She noticed someone else lying on the floor 'Must be her boyfriend. Well he was no help at all'

"I wouldn't try that if I were you freak" one of them said as he held a knife to the girl's neck "One more step and she stops breathing, got it"

His threats were replaced with silence when something sliced his windpipe in half. It was sharp and it was made of steel and it caused blood to spill out of the open wound. He dropped the knife and collapsed on the ground unmoving. The girl scrambled to her feet and ran to her man lying unconscious on the floor.

"What the hell? Where did that come from?" Raphael turned to see the silhouette of a woman. "Who are you? Come out and fight"

'Wow hostile much' she thought

"Did you hear me? I said come and fight" he said again

'He is really trying my patience I better leave before I go and attack him' she shook her head and walked away to go find something else to do

/

_Later back in the girl's home_

"You saw them, you know what they are" Maxine asked when she mentioned the strange ninja

"They?" Jaime questioned "I only saw one"

"When I went out, there were four of them"

"Well we really don't know, there could be an entire army out there"

"True" Maxine said "But until we figure out what's going on with them I want you to keep your distance"

"They can't be all bad. I'm pretty sure bad guys don't save helpless couples from other bad guys" Jaime said with a roll of her eyes

"Jaime you'll do as I say" Maxine glared at her sister

"Or what?" Jaime glared right back letting her know she wasn't afraid of her.

"Or you'll have to deal with me"

That voice sent a shiver down both of their spines and they immediately stood erect. They knew that this person was not one to mess with.

"Yes mother" Jaime said quickly as she bowed respectfully to the woman that just walked through the front door.

Maxine smiled smugly at her little sister. She only glared back at her fearing that if she said something else she would get in more trouble.

"Now what exactly were you two arguing about" their mother asked already knowing what they were talking about

"It's nothing mother" Jaime said quickly

"Very well" she said as Jaime let out a sigh of relief "Get your sisters and meet me in the basement I have a job for you"

Jaime burst through her bedroom door that she shared with Serena

"Rena, basement, now"

Serena dropped what she was working on and followed Jaime out of the room.

/

_In the sewer tunnels_

'Who was that?' Raph thought as he wandered the sewer's tunnels aimlessly. He wasn't planning on going home he just needed some time to think. He kept thinking about her even though he only saw her silhouette. The ringing shell cell snapped him out of it.

"Yo" he said into the phone

"Raph, where are you?"

"Is that any of your business Fearless" he growled

"Look… I'm sorry about what happened earlier" he was trying to keep his cool

"Whatever"

"Raph…"

"Relax, I'm over it" he said stopping Leo from what he was saying "I'll be home soon"

/

Sooooooooo, what'd you think. Let me know with critiques and what not

Read and Review

Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!


	2. Pizza, News and a Plan

Chapter 2

"What is it mother?" Maxine asked once her sisters showed up

"There's something I need you to get for me"

"Which would be?" Jaime waited for an answer as she leaned against the wall

"There are new items that are being added to the museum"

"Which are?" Valerie asked hoping she would get to the point soon

"Five dragons" she finally answered her anxious daughters

"Now don't you think they'll be a little difficult to steal" Valerie joked earning her a smack on the back of her head "Ow"

"They're crystal figurines each a different color representing the elements. Fire, water, earth, air and lightning" Serena explained

"So, you've heard" her mother glared at her

"Of course she has, she was probably up all night researching the damn things" Jaime said

"Not exactly I don't really see the point of these artifacts"

"There is a reason behind this" she said to her smart daughter

"Then what do they do exactly? And what do you want with them?"

"That's none of your concern" she raised her voice and Serena flinched "Just do as I say now"

"Yes of course" Maxine as her sisters started heading up the stairs

XXX

_The night after_

"Well that was an easy heist" Valerie said holding the green colored crystal dragon they had just stolen

"Yeah, but they only had one" Maxine took the easily breakable artifact from her little sister

"The other four must still be on their way" Serena said matter of factly

"How long do we have to wait until the others get there?" Jaime asked impatiently while she balanced one of her daggers on her fingertip

"I'd give it a couple of hours actually" Serena said

"Fine. As soon as the other four show up we'll get them" Maxine said "Now, I'll give this to mother, you guys go do whatever you want" she walked out the door

"Alright I'll go pick us up a couple of pizzas" Valerie said "Anyone wanna come with"

"No thanks" Serena stood up and headed for the stairs "I've got work to do"

"I guess that means it's just you and me J" Valerie skipped around her older sister excitedly

"Alright, alright let's go" Jaime said and headed for the door

"Yay" Val followed

As they headed for the pizza parlor Val had managed to link elbows with Jaime and started moving faster

"Jeez Val the pizza isn't going anywhere"

"So what you're too slow"

"And you need to stay away from the sugar"

"Bah, you're no fun" Val said ran up ahead "Come on"

"Val look out!" Jaime shouted right before Valerie bumped into someone wearing a trench coat. Valerie was knocked onto the ground and the cloaked figure barely budged

"Oh I'm so sorry" Valerie said standing up and brushing herself off

"No problem dudette" he said in a surfer's accent and put the pizza boxes back in front of him since he moved them out of the way before Val crashed into him

"Awesome accent dude" Valerie teased, but really meant it

"Um… thanks"

The guys seemed nervous all of a sudden and Jaime finally stepped in "Please excuse my sister she's very up front and personal. Come on Valerie"

"Fine Jaime" Val whined as her sister pulled her away "Bye surfer dude"

"Uh… bye"

"Weird it's a little warm for a trench coat" Valerie said aloud

"I know that's why I had to pull you away. Anybody could've been under that cloak"

"You worry too much" Valerie joked

"I'm your older sister I'm supposed to worry" Jaime led her into the pizza place

XXX

"Hey guys" Mikey stepped into the lair "What's going on?"

"There was a robbery" Leo answered

"At the museum?" Mikey asked

"Yeah how did you know?" Don questioned

"I heard people talking about it on the way home' Mikey shrugged and set the pizzas down on the coffee table "So what are the details?"

"They took a priceless artifact, a green crystal dragon"

"They have no idea who did it?" Mikey asked digging into his first slice of pizza

"Nothing, no trails, no foot or fingerprints" Don explained "Just unconscious guards, one of them was found dead"

"Whoever pulled this off knew what they were doing" Raph said "So what do you say fearless, should we check it out?"

Leo sighed as he thought "Let's do it"

XXX

"Special delivery" Valerie called out when she walked into the apartment. She was immediately shushed when she saw her sisters crowded around the TV

"What's going on?" Jaime asked

"They're talking about the robbery at the museum" Serena replied still staring at the TV

"Awesome we're famous" she set the pizza down in front of them

"Yeah, but now the four other dragons are on serious lock down" Maxine said rubbing her temples

"Well that shouldn't be a problem" Valerie wrapped an arm around Serena "I'm pretty sure Rena here can get us through anything"

"Perhaps, if I knew what kind of security we were up against" Serena said

"We'll check it out. Tomorrow we'll go to the museum to see where those dragons are being held" Maxine instructed "Val once you find them take pictures of the security around the area. Whatever you think will slow us down in any way; take a picture of it… discreetly of course"

"You got it dude"

"Jaime you're on Valerie duty, you know the drill make sure she does her job"

"Uh- huh"

"Serena, you and me will find the control room so you know where to go once in for the steal" Maxine finished "Everybody understand"

"Yeah yeah" Jaime said with a wave of her hand

"Then it's settled" Maxine said

"Wait what am I supposed to do?" Valerie teased. Everyone looked at her and once they looked into her eyes and figured out that she was only joking, Jaime smacked her upside the head

"Ouch" Valerie yelped rubbing her head "How rude"

"That's it" Serena said "No more Full House re runs for you"

XXX

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do I need to fix something?**

**Read and Review**


	3. Heist Gone Awry

**I'm sorry this took soooooooooo long, I've been having lots of… issues lately**

**Again soooooooo sorry**

Chapter 3

The next day at the museum Serena and Maxine stood off to the side and watched their sisters "I'm actually surprised they reopened the place" Serena stated pretending to look at an exhibit "They must be pretty confident in their security"

"I know and it wasn't their best idea"

Maxine nodded her go ahead to her sisters and they went right to work entering a separate room where those crystal dragons were being held "Let's move Serena. Let's find that control room"

_That night _

The girls, dressed in an all black ensemble that covered every inch of their bodies but their eyes, black boots and black leather gloves, waited patiently on a rooftop about a block away

"How much longer do we have to wait" Valerie complained fiddling with her tonfa

…well mostly patient

"Give it a minute" Maxine rolled her eyes, annoyed "We can't risk being inside while there are other workers in there"

Jaime sighed, aggravated "Fine" she looked to her twin sister "So what kind of security are we looking at here"

Serena twirled her prized hanbo before strapping it to her back "Floor sensors, cameras all around the area and I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few guards"

"Not too bad, we've been through worse. I was expecting more out of them"

Just as Maxine said, the remaining workers exited their workplace and headed home for the night leaving the night shift guards for the girls to deal with. They made a run for the building and the entire time Maxine couldn't help, but feel like they were being watched. There was no time to worry about that now she had to get in and out as fast as possible. She led her sisters to the vents on the roof and signaled Jaime to slide in first, Max followed in after her and could hear her other younger sisters slip in after her. Jaime was the first one inside the threshold. Max saw her take a brief look around before giving off a short whistle signaling the rest of them to come down. Max held up her fist then pointed in the opposite direction. Immediately the twins sped away, heading for their destination. Max and Valerie kept themselves hidden from view until they came to the doorway that led to their target.

The only thing standing in their way was three guards. They both slowly maneuvered next to one of them and at the same time, they pounced. Max gave one a quick chop to the back of the neck, knocking him out instantly. Valerie snuck up behind the second one, pinching him tightly on the neck. As soon as they were down Maxine immediately went for the third, covering his mouth and nose. He squirmed in her grip as he tried to get air into his lungs. Eventually he fell limp in her arms from lack of oxygen, but it didn't end there.

"Stop thieves" someone said to them. His voice was smooth, harsh but calm at the same time. He had on a blue bandana

Both of their eyes widened at what they saw… four giant turtles. Max pulled out her kama ready to fight them off if necessary, Valerie immediately followed her older sister's lead, pulling her tonfa out of her belt.

"Fine, we'll do it your way" another said with a red bandana, his voice was a lot more gruff and had a Brooklyn accent. He charged at them first… well mostly toward Maxine who merely blocked his attack and kicked him in his stomach sending him right back to where he started on his back.

"Whoa" the one with the orange bandana said in amazement

Maxine and Valerie turned away and started to walk, knowing full well what was going to happen. Just as expected they turned back just in time to block attacks rained down on them. Maxine took on the two with the turtles with the blades while Valerie held her own against the other two.

Max leaned back to avoid a sword to the neck continuing this motion she put both hands on the ground and kicked the sword, upward out of his hand. Once back on her feet she finished him off by stomping on his foot and kicking him in the chest sending flying into an exhibit. She caught his sword just in time to block an attack from the sai wielding turtle.

Valerie was being… well, Valerie. She hopped all over the place to avoid getting whacked in the face. In her head she was giggling like an idiot at the fact that these apparent ninjas couldn't keep up… well the orange banded one was fairing slightly better than the purple banded one and for that Val did give him credit. She hopped up moving out of the way of the bo staff, as soon as it hit the ground she landed on top of it and took down its owner with a roundhouse kick. Then without looking she caught the nunchaku, aimed for the back of her head, and flipped him over her shoulder into his friend.

She thought they were down for the count, but she was wrong. With a groan they stood up for round two. Valerie shrugged and got into another defensive stance, but was caught off guard one of her sisters came to help her. Noticing the hanbo she knew it was Serena, they must've shut down the security. Serena watched as she literally used her hanbo as a baseball bat, taking down the purple banded turtle. Maxine gave off a sharp whistle, meaning it's time for the steal. All she had to do was finish off the orange one and she could get out of here. She flew at him, her tonfas drawn. She took a swing at him expecting him to dodge… which he did. She spun around and caught him in the side causing him to stumble, she finished him off with another roundhouse kick and took off into the room where Jaime was already taking the blue dragon out of the case.

That's when she heard it, police sirens and they were close. They had to get out of here and fast. The one dragon will have to do for now. Jaime and Valerie ran out of the room with the blue crystal dragon in tow just in time to see Maxine snake her arm around the sword wielding turtle's and easily flip him over onto his back. She signaled for them to get out of there before the turtles got up again. They hurriedly made their way back to the upper floors and back up through the vents.

Once out on the rooftops, far away from the museum and they were sure they weren't being followed. Valerie finally vented "What the hell was that about?" she squealed taking her mask off. She looked to her elder sister and something in those icy blue eyes of hers kind of let Valerie know that she knew something "You know something Max?"

She sighed heavily and nodded then looked to Jaime. Serena stared at her as well "You too"

"Not much" she told her twin "But I know enough"

"This is crazy" Valerie said

"I know and we'll have to take care of it, but let's take this to mother" Maxine said

"Right" the younger siblings responded taking off toward the docks

The guys managed to escape before the cops showed up inside

"Man, who were those guys?" Raph asked

"No idea, but they fight really well" Don replied rolling his shoulder, he was gonna feel that in the morning

"Looks like we've got some new enemies on our hands" Leo said

"Great, that's just what we need" Mikey stated sarcastically with a roll of his eyes

"Come on, there's no need for us to stay here any longer" Leo looked down at the police cars surrounding the museum "Let's go"

"Mother, we were able to retrieve one of them for you" Maxine said as she placed the item on the desk in front of her

"One ?" their mother, Savannah, asked "Where are the others?"

"We were attacked before we could get to the other ones" Serena explained

"Attacked? By who?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you" Jaime asked

"Try me"

"Well, they were giant, talking, turtles who can fight" Valerie said

Savannah's hands clutched the edge of the desk as she stood up. Her black hair falling in front of her gray eyes as the corner of her lips curled upwards "Turtles you say"

Something about that look in her eye gave her children the sudden chills "Yes mother, but don't worry we will still get the items you want" Maxine spoke for all of them

"No" their mother said suddenly "Put that mission on hold for a while, I have a new one for you"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I've been told many times by my… source that these turtles are not to be messed with. You will not get far if they continue to foil our plans. I need you to get rid of them before you even continue to retrieve the other dragons" she turned her gaze away from her children" But don't do it right away"

"Why not?" Serena questioned

"Oh where's the fun in that? Toy with their emotions a bit"

"Mother I…"

"Do as I say" Savannah snapped, cutting her off "It's not like you haven't done it before and it didn't take you too long to get rid of them did it"

The girls fell silent

"That's what I thought. Now go, you have a while to come up with a plan of action before sparring"

"Yes Mother" the girls said in unison while bowing and walked out

"So Max, do you have a plan?" Valerie asked

"I believe I do" Maxine told her "Think about it, they tried to stop us from robbing a museum, and Jaime, you said that one of them tried to save a couple right?"

"Yeah"

"There's no way they can resist a damsel in distress" she explained looking to the youngest of the group

"Oh, I see what you're driving at. Sure, I'll be the bait"

"So glad you volunteered"

XXX

**End of chapter 3**

**Read and Review**

**Pictures of all women on profile **


	4. Bait

**TMNTLittleTomboy: I'm glad that you're guessing, makes things more fun for me**

**Dondena: There shall be more my friend, but you must be patient**

**Startime101: Yay glad you love it**

**Unnamed: Alright, I see where you're coming from. I'm glad you like it so far, but you should know something since I think this the first time I'm seeing your name in any of my reviews. I don't tell anybody anything that's gonna happen in the story unless it's completely obvious that it will happen. I know some fanfic writers tell their reader's what's gonna happen in their stories and that's okay, but I don't. Ask anyone of my regular reviewers like Icecreampopstar, TMNTLittleTomboy, or Startime101 they know I don't say shit. I think I made them physically sick with worry in my last story that I posted cause I wouldn't tell them anything soooooooooooo yeah, if you want an answer to your question then keep reading hun **

**lik: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight **

**[No name]: Glad you love it**

**On with the story**

Betrayal 4

The girls stood in an alleyway not too far away from the museum, they knew it was the perfect spot to catch the turtles since there would be a chance that they would be back to stop them from stealing the remaining three dragons.

"You ready for this Val?" Jaime asked

"Of course sis, I got this" Val said waving it off like it was nothing "All these bruises from last night's sparring will give me that 'I've just been mugged' look" and it did, Valerie had always had a problem of bruising easily. Not one of her best traits, but one learns to live with it and it comes in handy at times like this

"Once inside what will you do?" Maxine asked, making her go over the plan again

"Be grateful for what they've done and get to know them a little better. By the time you guys get there, which I'm sure you have a really good plan for that, you'll be so happy that you'll invite them to dinner at our place" Valerie explained

"Very good" Max complimented

"Thanks boss" Valerie said

"Guys, get into position, I think they're coming" Serena warned climbing off the fire escape

The guys headed for the museum hopping from rooftop to rooftop, what they didn't know was they were walking right into a trap. They were almost there when they heard a woman scream and a metal garbage can hitting something. The turtles froze at that moment and moved toward the ledge just in time to see three figures run off and another one lying on the ground inert.

Raph cursed and was the first one next to the unconscious girl, Mikey was next and he knelt down next to her.

"Oh man, she's pretty beat up" Mikey said checking her over when Leo and Don finally joined them "They did quite a number on her"

"Let's take her back to the lair so I can look her over" Don suggested

"I don't know guys, it's probably not the best idea" Leo said hesitantly

"We can't just leave her out here Leo" Mikey scooped her up as gently as possible "And who knows, maybe if we're lucky she'll be like April"

"All right fine" Leo gave in "Let's go"

Max, Jaime and Serena peered around the corner to watch as turtles carried their youngest sister away "Perfect" Maxine smirked "Phase one complete"

"They took that bait, hook, line, and sinker" Jaime chuckled

"Valerie is a real good actress I will give her that much" Serena nodded

Once the guys entered the lair they immediately headed for the infirmary "Lay her down here Mike" Don gestured toward the bed right in the middle of the room

Mikey did as he was told and asked "How bad is it Don?"

Valerie felt Don's hands probe her body looking for any other abrasions on her skin _I suppose now is good time to wake up_ Val thought. She groaned and her eyes slid open slowly. She took a brief look around and gasped "Eep" she squeaked softly

"Well that was… different" Don said raising an eye ridge

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked afterward

Don held his hands up "We want nothing from you. We found you in an alleyway unconscious so we brought you here to patch you up"

"Oh" she seemed to study them for a second before saying "OK"

She let him look her over without question, wincing whenever she tried to move on her own. She mentally cursed at herself _I've always hated this feeling, I need to move, I'm getting restless_ she let out an annoyed sigh _Might as well talk to the people we will soon be killing_

"So what are your names?" she asked innocently

"My name is Donatello and this is my brother Michelangelo"

Just then Raph walked in "And this is Raphael"

"Sup" Raph said as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed

_Definitely the bad boy of the family. He'll get along with Jaime… well get along may not be the right words. _

"And what may we call you little lady" Mikey asked

"Valerie or Val, whichever you prefer to use is fine with me"

"Well Valerie, can you tell us why you were out on your own so late at night?" Don asked politely

"I was walking home from my friend's house and I was suddenly jumped by these three guys. I have no idea where they came from" she groaned and hid her face with her hands. She turned to Don "How bad is it doc?" she asked about her injuries even though she already knew. Serena made sure to give her little sister thorough look over once their sparring sessions were over.

"So far nothing too major just bruises and a few scrapes" Don answered. _We have a doctor, Serena would go well with you_

"I really appreciate the help guys. I really do. I'm not sure what would've happened if you hadn't shown up when you did"

"No problemo" Mikey said

"We're only sorry we didn't get there earlier" Leo finally entered the lab and stood next to Raph

"Hey, no big deal, you guys can't save everybody, you do what you can. So don't worry so much okay" she said trying to make him feel a little better. _Man he is definitely the oldest and the leader. He's feeling bad about not being able to help everyone. He's sooooooooo Maxine's type. _"Who are you?"

"Leonardo"

"Cool"

_Alright my sisters are all assigned which leaves me with Michelangelo. _She looked over at the orange banded turtle and noticed he was giving her an odd look "What?" she asked

"You look familiar"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she said. _This could ruin the plan_

Mikey suddenly snapped his fingers "Now I remember, you ran into me"

Val cocked her head to the side looking confused

"Remember you ran into a guy with a trench coat and pizza in his hands a few days ago" Mikey explained

"Oh shit, that was you" she asked not showing how relieved she was

"Yeah, isn't that funny"

"It sure is" She then yawned, she really was tired

"You should get some rest," Leo suggested "When you wake up, we won't force you to stay here"

"Really? Are you sure that's okay?" she asked politely "I don't want to be a burden. Just say the word and I'm gone"

"Do you really want to go back out there after what happened?" Raph asked

"Well… no" Val started "But if I'm going to be in the way of anything then I won't stay here. I'll be okay"

"Forget it" Raph snapped "Now lie down"

"Oooo aggressive much" Val scrunched up her nose and turned to her side "Alright I'll stay… thank you" as she slowly shut her eyes she couldn't help, but think. _This is gonna be easy_

XXX

Way to go guys, you just brought one of your killers into your home.

What's gonna happen next?

Stay tuned to find out

Read and Review


	5. Enemies in the Inner Sanctum

**Startime101: Nice thanks for warning the others cause you know how I enjoy messing with you guys**

**TMNTLittleTomboy: Thank you very much love**

**Icecreampopstar: Valerie: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU ARE TOO KIND! *Blows kisses out to a fake crowd and bows. She takes the award and runs away***

**Unnamed: Good cause I won't be giving anything away. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 5

The morning after, Valerie sat up on the bed in the infirmary. She almost forgot where she was for a second, but remembered she's in the lair of the turtles. She groaned when she threw her legs over the edge of the bed. "I hate being in pain"

"Then maybe you should lie back down" a voice said from the door

Valerie's head snapped to the door "Oh… hi Mikey"

"Hey, are you sure you wanna be up and about right now?" Mikey asked

"Yeeeeeeeees" Valerie whined, crossed her arms and pouted

"All right, I'll help you at least get to the couch" Mikey offered his elbow to her "Grab on"

"Thanks" she smiled and held onto his arm as he led her out to the living room "Whoa, awesome entertainment system"

"I know right" he sat her down on the couch and as soon as he did her stomach growled "Sounds like somebody's hungry"

Val laughed sheepishly "Yeah… sorry, I guess I am a little hungry" she grimaced as it growled again "Okay so I'm really hungry"

"How does pizza sound?" Mikey asked already heading for the kitchen

"Sounds good to me" she giggled "Two slices please"

"You got it little lady"

Don had been watching from his workstation and decided to check on his patient "How are you feeling?" he asked

"Sore" was her simple answer "And it sucks"

"I'm sorry" he chuckled lightly "Would you like something for that?"

"Nah, it's not that bad. I'll manage"

Mikey came back out of the kitchen holding two plates of pizza "Two for me and two for the pretty lady" Mikey flirted handing her a plate

She giggled "Thank you"

"I've been meaning to ask you about something" Don said

"What?" she asked taking a bite out of her first slice

"When was the last time you ate a decent meal? Your weight is definitely a concern"

"Oh yeah about that. I blame my metabolism, I've always blamed my unnecessarily skinny body on my metabolism" Valerie said "I know what you're thinking cause everyone else I know always thinks the same thing. The answer is no, I don't have an eating disorder. I eat more than most dudes that I know and I like to keep it in my stomach"

"All right then as long as that is all cleared up"

"Does that satisfy Doctor Donnie?"

"Yes, yes it does"

"Okay good" Val happily took another bite of her pizza and slouched in her seat as soon as Mikey turned on the many TVs in front of her

"Mikey, you're gonna take care of her" Don ordered

"No problem bro" Mikey waved him off "Now go do Donnie stuff over there"

Valerie spent the entire day there mostly talking to Mikey about whatever it is that came out of his mouth. Not that she minded, that's what she was there for. To talk until nightfall, then pretend to be really sleepy fall asleep on the couch and wait for them to go out… simple right. It should've been, but Val forgot about the eldest, Leo, he may act all friendly toward, but there was no way he would leave her alone in their home. That could be an issue. An issue I can surely work around she thought. She looked to the clock hanging up on the wall. Only ten o'clock… close enough. She yawned

"Looks like someone is getting tired" Mikey pointed out

Val crossed her arms and pouted "No I'm not"

Leo came up behind them "I'm guessing you had way too much fun here" he spoke to Valerie

Val pulled her knees up to her chest and poked her lower lip out "I sorry, I had too much fun I forgot I supposed to leave" she widened her big brown eyes

"Oh man, that face… too… irresistible" Mikey said "Leo, I'll stay with her you guys can take care of those guys at the museum, can't you?"

"Uh… yeah" Leo shook his head and turned away "Don, Raph, let's go" he couldn't believe he got distracted by that. He waited for his other two brothers to meet him downstairs and the three eldest left the lair.

"Where are they going?" Valerie asked

"You've heard about the two museum robberies, haven't you?" Mikey asked and continued when he got a nod "Well we've been checking the place out so we can stop the robbers. Last time it didn't work out so well"

Valerie chuckled mostly at the memory of kicking this turtles butt, but continued to keep up the façade "Got your asses kicked didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, big time" Mikey said not really caring "That's part of the reason why I stayed behind… that and I wanted to take care of you"

"Aww, sweet" she cooed, pinching his cheek

He playfully smacked it away and said "Yeah whatever"

Val giggled "By the way, I meant to ask you earlier. How old are you guys?"

"I'm the youngest and I just turned twenty seven about a month ago. You?"

"I'm twenty three"

"Wow you're a young'un" Mikey laughed

Valerie stuck her tongue out at him "I'm only four years younger than you" she giggled again, then yawned

"Time to go night night young'un" Mikey teased

"Meh" she said suddenly and laid down on the couch

"I'll come and check on you later little one" Mikey continued to joke

"Stop that" Val whined

Mikey left to go get her a blanket and Val took that time to pull her cell phone out of her pocket and send a quick text.

XXX

"Just got a text from Val" Jaime said "The turtles are on the move and heading for the museum"

"Perfect" Max pulled out her flashlight "Let the 'search party' begin"

XXX

Don, Raph and Leo were almost at the museum when they heard voices. Of course they froze to listen

"Val, Valerie" the voice called

"Valerie…" Raph muttered "You don't think…"

"I'm not sure Raph" Leo answered

"We should check to make sure" Don said heading off the rooftop

"Now hold on, what if it's not the same Valerie?"

"Then we can leave Fearless. Now let's go" Raph whispered following Don "Hey" he whispered to them

They turned and a flashlight hit them before they moved into the darkness of the alley "Cool it with the light would ya" Raph growled

"What are you?" one of them asked

"That doesn't matter" Don said "What does matter is that we might've found Valerie"

"What? Where is she? What have you done with her?" another asked angrily

"Easy J" the last one said calming her down "Describe her, let's make sure you got the right person"

"Curly brown hair, brown eyes to match, looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks"

"That's her" they yelled then calmed down "Take us to her?"

"Uh…" Leo said and looked back to his brothers "Sure… Don"

Don nodded and rummaged through his duffel bag. He soon pulled out three pieces of cloth "Put these on"

They each took a cloth and wrapped it around their eyes willingly. If they didn't already know that they had their sister they wouldn't've gone along with this so easily. Leo walked up to one of them and gently took her by the arm "Come with me" he led her to manhole near them. The museum completely forgotten.

XXX

There you go enjoy

Read and Review


	6. Party Rock

Icecreampopstar: All I can say to that is MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Startime101: GOOD!

TMNTLittleTomboy: There will be more right now.

Chapter 6

Donnie pulled down the pipe and typed in the code opening up the doors to the lair. Once inside the girls were allowed to pull off their blindfolds and take a look around. Mikey was on the couch watching TV at a low volume which was unusual for the orange masked brother.

"Mikey?" Leo asked

Mike turned and pressed a finger over his lips "She's sleeping" he whispered

The girls ran over to the couch seeing their little sister laid out on the couch covered by a blanket.

"Aw how sweet" Serena cooed before shaking her awake

"Huh? Wha-?" she sat up rubbing her eyes. Once she noticed her sisters she was off the couch in an instant hugging her sisters "Girls, you found me" she squealed excitedly

"Yeah thanks to these guys" Maxine said referring to the turtles "I'm sorry, but we never got your names"

"I'm Leonardo" Leo started "This is my brother Raphael, Donatello and…"

"This is Michelangelo" Valerie cut in, hugging him

"Well I'm Maxine, these are the twins Serena and Jaime and you've already met Valerie" Maxine introduced "We can't thank you guys enough for what you did for my little sister. We thought we'd lost her so… please let us make it up to you"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that" Don shook his head "Having women around that didn't scream at the sight of us made it all worth it"

"But still we owe you guys something" Serena said

"How about a really late dinner cause I'm hungry" Valerie added

"Sounds good to me" Jaime said "Are you guys in. Valerie makes the best penne a la vodka ever"

"She's right I do" Valerie gloated "So are you guys in?"

Leo thought for a while before speaking "Alright, alright let's go"

"Sweet, that means I don't have to cook" Mikey cheered and started to follow them out of the lair

Due to the fact that the girls couldn't exactly navigate that well through the sewers they had to rely on the guys for this one. They told them where they lived and the turtles led the way. Once out the guys waited in the alley way for the girls to open the door. They waved them in letting them know it was all clear and the guys were inside in an instant.

"Well guys make yourselves at home" Max said gesturing toward the couch "Valerie go start dinner. Jaime go get some drinks started" both sister's left for the kitchen

"Dinner and drinks? This night just keeps getting better and better" Raph and Mikey high fived each other

Only a couple minutes passed before Jaime came out with a tray holding cups of piña coladas. She passed one out to everyone, but when she got to Leo

"No thanks, I don't drink" Leo shook his head at the offered

"Oh come on Fearless" Raph groaned "Lighten up"

"What's one drink gonna do?" Jaime offered

"…Alright, but only one" Leo said swiping the cup off the tray

Jaime laughed "Score one for peer pressure" she turned and high fived Raph

Later they heard Valerie call from the kitchen, apparently the food was ready. They all helped themselves to a helping of pasta and made themselves comfortable making idle chit chat "So?" Serena started "What's your story? Please explain to us why we have giant turtles sitting in our living room"

"You invited us last I checked" Raph joked taking another gulp of his alcoholic beverage

"You know what I meant"

"Right, we do owe you guys a bit of an explanation" Leo said

"Yeah you do"

Leo started telling them their origin story while his brothers added their input by the end the girls didn't know what to say

"Wowzers" Valerie said

"Yeah what she said" Jaime agreed "Well your family history is much better than ours"

"What's up with yours?" Mikey asked

"Well… our mama was a whore" Jaime said simply

"Jaime" Maxine scolded

"What? Don't act like it's not true" she looked to the guys "Give us your opinion on something"

"Alright" Don nodded

"Okay so we all have the same mother, but different fathers" she started "Here's the thing our fathers were best friends before they met our mother. She comes along gets with Maxine's father, gets bored with him, then gets with mine and Serena's father after Max is born, again gets bored, then ends up with Valerie's father and never broke up with the first two men"

"Okay sounds a little…" Don started

"Whore-ish, yeah we know" Serena finished

Max rolled her eyes and Mikey and Raph snorted trying to keep from laughing out loud. Leo sent them a stern glare and Mikey immediately piped up "What? I'm not laughing, I'm just eating my yummy pasta" he scooped in another mouthful

"I was laughing cause that was funny" Raph remarked

"And go right ahead it was meant to make you laugh" Jaime shrugged "Don't get me wrong, I still love her. She's just nasty"

That time Don snorted

"Okay who wants to change the subject?" Maxine exclaimed

Valerie giggled "Yeah, I'm done. It's time to party" she cheered suddenly

Soon the three youngest women had emptied out the liquor cabinet. Max decided to stay sober along with Leo so he wouldn't feel so out of the loop. The others, however…

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Valerie shouted while dancing on the table

The youngest of both the females and the males decided it would be a good idea to have a little bit of everything. The frozen drinks led to the wine, wine led to the wine coolers and beer that was in the fridge and that led to the shots. It was quite an amusing sight for Maxine. Leo on the other hand was shocked mostly at his purple banded brother. He's never seen him drunk before. He was gonna have to talk to him about that later.

"So sorry about my sisters" Max apologized over the blaring music

Leo shrugged "It's alright"

"You okay? You looked a little shocked for second"

"I did only because I've never seen Don like this before" Leo said right before Mikey plopped down next to him with a shot glass in his hand

"Here ya goooo Leoooo" he slurred holding out the glass for him

"No thanks Mikey" he kindly declined

"Come oooooon" he whined "You're noo fuuuun"

"Really Mikey, I'm okay, I don't need it"

"Sure ya dooooo" Don stumbled toward them with a stupid, goofy laugh

The girls continued dancing wildly on the furniture

"Oh brother, just give me that" Maxine snatched the glass from him and downed it quick. She grabbed Leo by the arm and led him upstairs to her room

"Alright Leo" Raph called after them, raising his glass "Go get some"

Leo lowered his head "Alright, this time I'm sorry" he apologized

"Oh don't worry about it, they're just having fun" she waved it off "Please… sit" she pointed to the neatly made bed and he did just that

The bed opposite of him wasn't as neat, it looked as if someone just jumped out of the orange covers and bolted. It kind of reminded him of Mikey's bed

"Thanks by the way" Leo said finally

Maxine looked at him through the mirror she was staring at "Hmm? For what?" she asked confused

"For not ending up like our younger siblings" Leo chuckled when he heard said siblings singing along to a Nickelback song way off key

Maxine chuckled as well "No problem, I'm not much of a drinker myself. I'm a social drinker not a hard, party one. Besides" she sat down next to him while toying with her hair "I guess this is my own way of thanking you for helping my sister"

"It was no trouble at all" Leo said

"Still, I am grateful" she smiled and bowed her head "And I still owe you"

"Please, don't bother"

"… well, if you insist" she shrugged and leaned on his shoulder. She felt him tense up and she smirked

"Umm maybe we should go back downstairs and watch over our younger siblings before they hurt themselves" he stood up quickly

"Alright then" she stood up and followed him

XXX

Next chapter: The Hangover

Well that was fun, but I gotta go now

Byyyyyyyyyyyyyye


	7. The Hangover

TMNTLittleTomboy: It would be funny wouldn't it? ;)

Ninja Kitten: Like I said before in my other story GET A LIFE! YOU ARE UNWORTHY!

Icecreampopstar: I thoroughly enjoyed this chap too

Dondena: Oh yeah it totally would have and I probably would've been laughing as I was typing it

warriorjane12: Right here

Betrayal 7

Maxine was the first one up the next morning, she found herself leaning on Leo's shoulder. She took a quick look around the room. Her sisters were lying about with one of the turtles. Valerie and Mikey were cuddled up on the floor, Mikey's arm lying over her waist. Raph was by the couch with Jaime lying across his lap. Don and Serena were the only two that made it onto the couch they too were cuddling.

Max sat up and the sudden movement woke the blue banded turtle "Good morning"

"Good morning" Leo yawned

"Would you like some coffee? Or tea perhaps?" Max offered

"Tea would be nice"

"Alright come on"

They both stood and walked into the kitchen. Max put the teapot on the stove and turned it on. She pulled two tea cups out of the cabinets and set them on the table while she waited.

"How long do you think they'll sleep?" Leo asked

"It varies" she shrugged "Sometimes they're up early, sometimes up late"

She pulled out a couple of pans and laid them out on the stove "Now _you're_ gonna feed us" Leo exclaimed

"Oh yes… we spoil our guests sometimes" Max said "And this will probably wake the others if they smell it"

"You guys are too much"

"Like I said it's our way of thanking you"

Leo shook his head

"…So… waffles or pancakes"

"Oooo, tough call. I'm gonna have to go with… pancakes"

"Excellent choice"

As soon as she said this the teapot started whistling signaling that the tea was ready. She shut off the stove and carefully poured the hot liquid into both teacups.

"Thank you"

"You are quite welcome, my friend"

She then started making breakfast. Only a couple minutes past before two people stumbled into the kitchen

"What happened last night?" Jaime asked rubbing her forehead

"…You guys had lots of fun" Leo stated vaguely

"What do mean by that Fearless?" Raph growled at his older brother

"He means…" Max defended "You guys got really drunk. Like I might have to buy more wine now cause of you guys"

"Oh boohoo" Jaime scowled as she continued to rub her head as she continued rub her head, as if doing so would somehow get rid of the headache she was most likely getting "I feel so bad for you… can't you tell?" she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out the aspirin

"Oh yes, I definitely can"

"Hey Jaime, can I have some of that?"

"Yeah sure" she handed off a couple of pills to the red banded turtle and replaced the bottle back in the cabinet "Need something to drink with it"

"…I already took 'em" Raph smirked when she turned back to look at him

"You took 'em dry?" she asked still slightly dazed

"Yeah"

"I don't know how people like you do that" Jaime sighed and took hers _with _a bottle of water

"Worst part about getting wasted is the hangover in the morning" Mikey groaned

"Hey, look who's up" Leo chuckled

Mikey muttered something under his breath and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm thirsty" Valerie whined and walked over to the fridge for another bottle of water "Ooooo pancakes" she was the only one who seemed to notice "I want some"

"You'll all get some when they're done" Maxine said "Now sit"

Don and Serena were the last ones to wake up "My goodness, I'm guessing last night was crazy" Serena guessed

"Yep" Raph answered with an affirmative nod

Don moaned slid down to the floor "I need coffee"

"Coming right up" Max went over to the coffee maker

After a very short breakfast that most of them couldn't even eat due to the slight nausea. The guys headed back to the lair. Once inside Mikey plopped down on the couch with a groan "I feel like crap" he whined

"Well maybe next time you'll lay off the alcohol" Leo mentioned

"Not gonna happen Fearless" Raph said

"Even you Donnie, I never expected that from you"

Don murmured something incomprehensible and headed for the kitchen most likely to make more coffee.

"Donnie has a life outside of the lair you know" Raph answered for his brother

"In other words, you and Casey took him out drinking" Leo crossed his arms over his plastron

"…Only once, what he decided to do after that was on him. And besides you know it's been hard going drinking with Casey since him and April had Taylor… and with me being the Godfather and all I haven't really had much time either"

"You guys worry me" Leo shook his head "Where's Mikey?"

It was then that they heard light snoring coming from the couch. Looking over, Leo found Mikey sprawled over the couch

"I guess morning training is out" Leo sighed

"Good choice Fearless"

XXX


	8. The Cycle

**TMNTLittleTomboy; **_Alright chica here it is_

**dondena**_; I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry if that chapter brought up bad memories… thanks for reviewing though_

**Emily-twilight****;**_Glad you like it. And you'll find out where Splinter is soon… I think in this chapter actually_

**warriorjane12; **_LOL don't worry, I talk like that sometimes too… were there people who misinterpreted your words or something_

Chapter 8

Get in close, make them trust us, then kill 'em. It's the same exact thing with every other man that they ever came in contact with. It' s a vicious cycle that they just couldn't get out of. They had to do this or else there would be trouble.

After a couple of weeks Max decided to call up the Leo to see if she and her sisters could pay them a visit. He seemed to hesitate at the thought, but then agreed and said he would come and get them

"You're not gonna blindfold us again, are you?" Jaime asked with a chuckle

"No, there's no need… at least I don't think so" Leo answered

"Cool, let's go"

Leo led them down into the sewer and to the lair. When they came to a dead end he pulled down a pipe and typed in a code on the keypad that popped out. The wall split open revealing the turtle's home

"Hey guys, I brought the girls here"

Mikey paused his video game and turned around "Hey Valerie"

"Yo Mikey" Valerie yelled joining him on the couch

Jaime caught sight of Raph tearing up his training dummy and headed in his direction. Serena did the same when she saw Don at his work desk.

Serena sat down on his desk startling Don out of work mode

"Oh hey Serena. Did you just get here?"

"Yeah" she chuckled "Didn't you hear your brother calling?"

"Uh… no, sorry"

"Wow, then you must really get into your work. What are you doing anyways?"

"Checking the security system, making sure everything is in working order"

"Oh, you need any help. I will be happy to assist you"

"Umm… sure" Don became nervous as Serena was suddenly next to him, typing away on his computer. Don felt heat sear across his cheeks and he knew he had to be blushing. He moved over a bit to give her room to work and so he could try to focus on the computer and not on fully grown curvaceous woman standing next to him.

Serena smiled at the purple banded turtle's reaction "Why'd you move Don?"

"I just thought that I'd give you room to work" he stated clearing his throat "I know what it's like to have your personal space invaded while working"

"Aw" she cooed "You're such a sweetheart"

"Thanks" he muttered nervously "I try"

Her grey eyes moved back to the screen before she spoke again "Uh-oh, it seems one of your cameras has been shut down"

He followed her gaze to the computer and sighed "Probably a sewer rat chewing through the wiring again. I better go check it out" he stood up, gathering the necessary equipment "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, lead the way" Serena said following him out of the lair. On their way they happened to pass by Jaime and Raph

Raph was beating the living daylights out of his training dummy in an attempt to ignore the woman staring at him.

"Jeez, take a breather why dontcha" Jaime said finally breaking Raph's concentration

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Raph growled stopping the dummy from swinging back and forth

"Hey no reason to get testy" Jaime snarled back crossing her arms over her chest making it difficult for Raph to it, which he was only slightly grateful for.

Raph focused his amber gaze on anything, but her. It wasn't easy and the fact that she wore a shirt off her stomach wasn't making things better "Whatever" he mumbled before stomping away

She smiled and followed him passing the kitchen along the way

"Oh boy" Max sighed when she saw Jaime walk by "I feel like things are about to get a little rocky with those two"

Leo smiled and stood up to drop his teacup in the sink

"Hey Leo, quick question"

"What's up?" Leo asked

"Where's this Master Splinter person you told us about?"

"He's in Japan right now, visiting an old friend of his. He'll be back in a month… maybe two at most" Leo explained to her

"Oh that's nice to have the place to yourselves for a while"

"Yeah, it is"

"Okay one more question and I promise that's it"

Leo chuckled "What is it?"

"How would you like to train your very first student in the art of ninjutsu?" she asked and it looked like the question caught her off guard. _I have to pretend that we don't know how to fight. What's the best way to do that then to "train" with the eldest? I can definitely play pretend… I hope_

"You want to learn how to fight?"

"Yeah cause what if something happens to me or any of my sisters. I want to protect them and myself" she explained to him

Leo nodded his understanding "I gotcha and I can help"

Max gasped and wrapped her arms his neck "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she immediately stepped away from him feigning embarrassment "Sorry, I got a little excited"

"It's okay"

Just then Valerie squeaked "Hey you cheated"

"Did not" Mikey defended

Valerie laughed "You so did"

"You have no proof"

"That may be true, but I shall have my revenge" Valerie's big, brown eyes narrowed "Start over"

"Alright fine, it won't change anything"

"So you say start the game"

And so another round Super Smash Brother Brawl started and to make sure that she won she bumped into the turtle's arm. She wanted to throw off his concentration and it's safe to say it worked. Michelangelo looked away for a second and Val took that opportunity to smack his character off the stage.

"Hey, now you cheated" Mikey accused

"You're damn right I did" Valerie said

Mikey bumped into her arm. Val happily bumped back, they continued that way until…

"Whoa…" Val had fallen off the couch when Mikey accidently knocked her off

Mikey was immediately helping up the giggling Valerie off the floor

"Oh man, are you okay? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that"

Valerie stopped laughing and said "Don't worry about it. It was funny"

"You sure, you're okay"

"I'm fine" she gently touched his arm "Really I am"

"O-okay" he sat back down and picked up his game controller "Let's play some more"

Val smiled happily "Yes… let's"

XXX

Read and Review

I KNOW THIS IS LATE, BUT MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND ALL THAT JAZZ


	9. I Want Kids

**Icecreampopstar****; **Here is your update Bre

**TMNTLittleTomboy****; **Raphie has issues so yeah he's not gonna get along that easily with another hothead

**Startime101; **Updates all around peoples

Chapter 9

The guys had been spending a lot of time with the girls and after a couple more weeks they kind of became regulars at the lair. They really enjoyed their company especially with Casey and April starting a family and everything. Speaking of which…

"Up?" a young human child asked his closest uncle, while holding his arms up toward him

"Up what Taylor?" Mikey asked, knowing April wanted her son to be polite

"Up pease"

"Atta boy" Mikey reached down to pick up the two year old boy

April and Casey had gone for the night and asked guys to babysit. Their son, Taylor was a spitting image of his father from head to toe. From his black hair, to his blue eyes, to aggressive attitude. He had some of his mother's traits, mainly her brains. He tends to excel much faster than most kids his age. The little boy giggled as Mikey tickled him as soon as the door opened up

"Aw, look at that" Valerie squealed "There's a child. Aw, you're so adorable"

Taylor hid his face in the crook of Mikey's neck "Sorry, he's a little shy around strangers" he explained, tapping the boy's shoulder "Hey, you wanna tell them your name?"

"Tae" Taylor mumbled still hiding his face

"That's such a cute name" Serena cooed

"He prefers his nickname over his full name" he looked down at the small boy, trying to get him to talk "Am I right?"

"Yeah"

"Whose is he?" Max asked

"His parents are friends of ours. We're watching him while they go out to dinner"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you" Jaime said

Raph walked out of the dojo

"Ah, there's the Godfather now" Mikey said

Taylor picked his head up to look in his godfather's direction "Unca Waph" Taylor yelled holding his arms out

"Yo T, what's up?" he pulled his godson into his arms "Hey Jaime, when did you guys get here?"

"A few minutes ago and might I say, you look good with a child"

Raph smirked and shook his head "Shaddup"

XXX

After hours of hanging in the lair… mostly playing with Taylor until his parents got there. They introduced themselves to April and Casey before taking their leave. They didn't really make much progress in the whole building of the relationships thing because they all had one weakness and that was children. Cute, adorable children

"Damn, I can't believe we let a child get to us like that" Maxine said out loud while mentally kicking herself

"None of us could stop ourselves he was just too cute" Valerie squealed "Man, I want a baby"

"Now you know you can't do that Val" Max sighed sadly

Valerie's face dropped and she absentmindedly wrapped her arms around her stomach "Yeah, I know"

Jaime wrapped her in a one armed hug "I know it's hard for you to talk about. Are you okay?"

Valerie quickly wiped a tear away and said "I'm fine, perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Val…" Serena questioned uneasily

"Really guys, it's cool" she said slipping out of Jaime's grasp and picking up the pace a bit. She pretty much ran the rest of the way home, failing to notice the vehicle in front. She barged into the apartment and went right up to her room that she shared with Max and slammed the door. When the older sisters got there, they actually acknowledged their mother

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Max asked shocked

"I've come to let you know that I will be leaving for a while" Savannah said pulling her hair up into a bun

"Really? Where to?" Serena asked curiously "And how long"

"I'll be in Portugal for about three months"

"Going on a little vacation, are we?" Jaime asked

"Sure, but only after I work"

Jaime shrugged "Fair enough"

"Now by the time I get back, I suspect that the turtles will be six feet under and I will have my dragons yes?"

"Of course mother" Serena bowed to her

"And make sure your sister is out of whatever funk she's in"

"Right, got it" Jaime nodded. Savannah walked out the front door and the three eldest ran up to Val's room hoping to coax her out

XXX

Short I know, but you learn a little something, something about Valerie

Read and Review

SEE ALL YA'LL NEXT YEAR WITH A NEW CHAPTER

HAPPY NEW YEARS… EVE


	10. The Cycle Just Broke

Betrayal 10

Max finally felt better about letting Valerie out and back on the job. It took her a while to get out of the funk she was in, but good ol' Valerie tries so hard not to show how she's really feeling, but her sisters know her more than anyone.

"Are you sure about this Max?" Jaime asked, worry etched across her face

Maxine sighed "Yeah, I'm sure. I know you're worried about her and so am I, but we need to finish this already"

"We know" the twins said

"Hey Valerie, let's go" Max called up the stairs. They waited a few seconds before the door opened and Val came bounding down the stairs with a big grin on her face as if nothing had happened a couple days ago.

"Are we ready? Let's move out so I can make food. I'm really hungry" she stated, heading for the kitchen to grab a bag of groceries then to the front door

The walk to the lair was fairly quiet, just the sound of Valerie's humming could be heard as they continued along the tunnels. The three eldest gave each other worried looks, but Val ignored it. They knew she was only putting on a mask, at least until the job was done. Valerie continued skipping through the maze of sewers until she came to the dead end. Serena pulled down on the pipe and typed in the code.

"Hello turtles, we have arrived" Valerie shouted "Who's hungry?"

"Oooo I am" Mikey answered, hopping down from the second level. As he ran by he grabbed Valerie by the waist lifting her up off the ground and bringing her to the kitchen "And I will help you"

"Alright fine, but put me down first" was the last thing she said before they both disappeared into the kitchen

"What was that about?" Raph asked exiting the dojo

"Mikey and Val are gonna make us some dinner" Maxine answered

"Great, I'm starving"

"Well, no need to wait much longer, big boy" Jaime walked up to him and patted his tummy.

Raph growled at her and she just shrugged it off.

After about an hour of waiting, Valerie called from the kitchen "Guys, food time" Mikey had already helped himself to his plate "Hope you enjoy it"

"I'll eat just about anything" Mikey assured her

The sound of footsteps caught her attention before her sisters and the guys showed up. Taking plates of their own and sitting around the living room, they made small talk to pass the time. By the time they were done everyone was full.

"Ugh, anymore of this and I'll explode" Don said

"You could've stopped any time you wanted" Serena moaned rubbing her stomach

"I couldn't, it was too good"

Val hopped up and took everybody's plates "Who wants dessert?" she asked excitedly

Everyone groaned as their only response "Oh come on, me an Mikey made cinnamon buns" she said in a sing song voice

"Gah fine" Raph snapped "Just one"

"Yay" Val shouted going back to the to drop off the dishes and bring out a tray filled with cinnamon buns

Everyone took one of the still warm confectionary treats and she headed back into the kitchen. "Alright, I've come to the conclusion that Valerie is trying to make us all fat" Serena leaned against Don's shoulder munching on her pastry "So she can eat us"

"That's quite the assumption there sis" Max said

"What? You guys have seen how thin she is" Serena accused

"Oh quiet down Serena and eat" Val called from the kitchen

"Okay"

Later on when everyone could move again they went on to do their own thing. Mikey ended up napping on the couch, Don and Serena sat and talked over at his workstation, Jaime was who knows where and Max and Leo were in the dojo possibly trying to work off the food they just consumed.

Valerie hummed a soft tune so she could keep herself on the task at hand. _It's weird, I didn't really think it was true when they say 'The Best Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach.' _She thought randomly _they really enjoy my cooking, but then again so do my sisters_. She laughed quietly to herself when she remembered Serena's comment earlier. Once she was done washing, she began drying and putting away.

The plates belong up on the upper shelf of the cabinet and due to her height she couldn't really reach up there to put them away. So she decided to stand up on the counter and that's how Raph found her. He chuckled softly, immediately getting her attention "What's up shorty?"

Valerie scrunched up her nose and went back to her task "I don't appreciate you making fun of me like that after I made you dinner and dessert"

He made his way fully into the kitchen "Are you sure you should be doing that?" he asked referring to where she was standing

"Nope, but how else am I gonna reach up here and put the dishes away"

"You could ask someone"

"That's not how I roll" she reached down for another plate to put away and she felt the back of her foot slip off and the rest of her body followed. She let out a short yelp and her arms began flailing trying to find something to grab onto. Unfortunately she found nothing, but fortunately Raph thought fast and held his arms out to catch her.

Valerie instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and found herself staring right into those fiery amber eyes. She swallowed hard and her mouth fell open as if she wanted to speak, but no words formed. She was too busy noticing how toned and tight his biceps were. How buff he was.

Raph was noticing things he wasn't really thinking about until now. Like how small and light she was and how she fit perfectly in his arms as he cradled her against his chest. Her soft, innocent, chocolate brown eyes just had him at a standstill as they bore into him. He caught a faint citrus scent coming from her and he didn't want to put her down.

"I-I…" she finally stuttered "Thank you"

Raph blinked twice and shook his head as if he was in a trance. "Umm… no problem" he slowly put her back down on her two feet

Valerie reached to grab the last plate, but Raph stopped her by grabbing her wrist "Don't even think about it" he took it and did it for her without standing on the counter

"Thank you… again"

He nodded his response and looked away. Valerie headed out, but not before she placed a hand on his shoulder and ran it down the length of his arm feeling his muscles beneath her fingertips. "Oh, that's nice" she muttered before disappearing out of sight.

Raph leaned up against the counter "What just happened?" he asked in a whisper

XXX

**And BOOM left turn. This is where things get interesting.**

**Please enjoy**

**Read and Review**


	11. Turtle Swapping

**Thank you to my reviewers**

Chapter 11

"Good morning girls" Valerie beamed as she came running into the kitchen

"Hey" the older sisters chimed

"Why in the hell are you so happy?" Jaime asked

"What? I'm not allowed to be happy?" Valerie questioned trying to avoid the previous question

"No one said that, but…" Serena was cut off by Val

"Good… who wants breakfast?" she bounced over to the stove to start making pancakes

"Whatever…" Max sipped her tea "Listen girls, I need an update on your… "relationships"

"Mine is going great" Serena answered "Don is still a little shy, but I'm sure I can break him out of his shell… so to speak"

"Me and Raph…" Jaime started "… I don't know, it's kinda weird. He sorta avoids me at any cost"

"Then how about you let me take care of him" Valerie blurted out before she could stop herself

"What?" Jaime asked

"Yeah, why don't we switch. Things will get done faster hopefully" she turned toward the stove so she wouldn't have to look directly at them

"What's wrong with Mikey?" Maxine asked rising to put her cup in the sink

"Nothing, I think I just wanna try something different. You guys always send me off to take care of the wild, party guys. I'm ready for a new challenge" she tried explaining. _That and I just can't resist those large muscles_

"Well… if you say so" Jaime said with a shrug

Days later Val and Raph started to hang around each other more. "Hey has anyone seen Valerie? We're gonna need to leave soon" Maxine asked

"Nope haven't seen her" Serena said

"She's up in Raph's room" Mikey answered nonchalantly, right before he was fully absorbed in his video game

In said room Raph and Valerie just spent most of their time flirting behind closed doors. They whispered in each other's ears, Raph played with her curly, brown locks and she toyed with his bandanna tails. They were like a cute high school couple and Valerie knew that would worry the eldest sisters if they found out.

"Val, it's time to go" Max called from the entrance

Raph chuckled at the disappointed look on her face then nodded toward his door "Go before they get impatient"

"Fine" she pouted before standing, she pulled her own brand new shell cell out of her pocket and showed it to him "Call me later?" she asked hopefully

"Sure" he said with a grin "Only if I get to see you tomorrow"

"I think I can make that happen" she winked sauntered away. Raph couldn't help but watch her go

"What the hell was that about?" Jaime asked once they were out of range of the lair

"What are you talking about?" Valerie asked skipping along

"Why are you getting all touchy feely with Raph?" Jaime snapped at her younger sister, who giggled madly and said

"How do you know what I was doing in there Jaime?" again answering a question with another question

"Would you quit doing that?" Jaime nearly yelled, going to grab her

Valerie easily moved out of the way of Jaime's lunge "Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Val asked looking confused "Don't tell me you're jealous"

"I'm not jealous" Jaime defended

"Listen Valerie, we're not bad mouthing your progress" Maxine started "We're just worried that you're falling for him"

"I'm doing no such thing. Look guys, I'm making better progress with Raph then I was with Mikey so maybe you guys should try switching too" she shrugged "just a suggestion"

Maxine thought about this. _She is making progress and Jaime did say that she and Raph weren't getting along that well so…. _"Alright fine Valerie you continue doing what you're doing and we'll see how it goes"

"Now that, that is settled. Who wants pizza?"

XXX

**Read and Review**

**I know this is short… I'm sorry. Next chapter is gonna be better I promise**


	12. First Date

Chapter 12

Raph was lying out on his hammock staring blankly at the ceiling. Valerie was still on his mind. He had to do something for her if and when he decided to ask her out. He definitely had intentions to do so. He sat up and slid out of his hammock. He had a couple of ideas he just hoped that she'd be okay with it.

XXX

Valerie flipped through the channels of the TV when she felt her shell cell vibrate in her pocket. Jumping slightly, she reached into her pocket to retrieve it

"Hello" she answered cheerily

"Hey Val" came the gruff reply

Val squealed excited "Hi Raph, what's up?"

She heard him chuckle "I was wonderin… what you were doing tonight?" he asked and she could tell he was nervous

"Mmmm… nothing" she hummed thoughtfully

"So would you like to hang out with me?"

"Surely"

"Okay good, meet me on your roof in twenty minutes"

"Works for me" she hung and giggled catching her sister's attention

"What are you laughing at?" Jaime asked

"Guess who just got a date with one of the turtles" Valerie said while raising her cell in the air

"Wow, you move fast"

"No, you just move too slow" Valerie laughed

"Whatever, just be careful alright" Jaime said "And be home on time for training"

"Ugh, you just don't want me to have any fun, do you?" Val pouted. Jaime responded by rolling her eyes and walking away

XXX

Valerie climbed up to the roof twenty minutes later as promised. She was surprised when she found him wearing his hoodie disguise and holding a single red rose

"Oooo, a rose" Val ran up to him and took it "What do you have planned for me tonight?"

"I was thinking something simple. Dinner and a movie"

"Sounds good to me" she bounced slightly "What movie are we seeing? Is it something action-y? I like action"

"Really? I thought you were gonna make me watch some kind of romance movie"

Valerie scrunched up her nose at that "Blech"

Raph laughed out loud at that. That face she always made when she pouted always got him to laugh "Alright no chick flicks. I think that made me like you even more"

"Yay" she threw her arms around his shoulders "I like you too"

Raph kindly returned the embrace. She seemed to linger there longer than she originally intended actually liking the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her waist. Reluctantly she pulled away suddenly feeling cold and vulnerable "We should get going shouldn't we?"

"Um… r-right" Raph stammered and led the way off the building, down the fire escape. Apparently he didn't want to let go either. He helped her climb off once she made to the last rung of the ladder.

Now that they were officially at the bottom they began walking, Val caught up and grabbed his hand in hers. At first he seemed startled and instinctively tried to jerk away from her, but she held firm while putting on that heartwarming smile. "Thanks for doing this Raph"

"Uh sure no problem" _Why am I so nervous? It's not like I haven't been with a woman before. Why does she make me feel like this? _He thought

They continued on their merry way until Raph stopped in front of a little restaurant

"Aw, how did you know I was hungry?"

Raph laughed a little "Lucky guess. Come on, let's go in"

"Wait, what about you?" Val asked stopping him from advancing

"What about me?" he asked

"Aren't you worried? I don't want you to get in trouble or get caught"

Those big, innocent brown eyes pierced him. She looked more like an innocent child than a fully grown woman some of the time

"Hey… don't worry about me" Raph reassured giving her hand a gentle squeeze "It's pretty slow around this time and dimly lit. I'll be okay"

"M'kay" she sighed and led him in

As Raph followed, he found his gaze drifting lower. He couldn't help it, sometimes it just happened. She didn't have a lot of meat on her bones, but Raph believed it was because it went straight to that sweet ass of hers.

"Hey Raph" her voice snapped him out of it and he shook his head of all the thoughts he had.

"Huh?" was all he managed

"Let's go, we got a table"

"Oh right" he chuckled nervously

The hostess sat them down in one of the darker corners of the restaurant as requested by Valerie and handed them menus.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" the waiter, Keith, asked when he arrived at the table

"Just get me a pepsi" Raph said in his usual gruff way, keeping his head down

"And for the pretty lady"

Val winced at the low growl that emanated from the red banded turtle "I'll have the same" she said quickly

Keith scribbled down both drink orders completely oblivious of the turtle's threatening sound "I'll give you guys a minute and I'll be back with your drinks" he headed off toward the kitchen

"What was that about?" Valerie asked referring to Raph's reaction

"What? I don't like our waiter looking at you like that"

"Oh Raph, are you jealous already" she giggled

"…No" he grouched, facing away from her

"Aw Raph" she reached across the table and played with his fingers "Don't worry, I'm only looking at you" she smiled

Raph's scowl seemed to just melt away "Fine, but I still get to glare at him"

Val snorted "Alright deal, but only if he's looking at me"

"Fine"

Keith returned with two cups both containing a lemon wedge on the edge

"Thank you"

"Thanks"

"Are you both ready to order?" he asked

"Yes I am, how about you Raph?"

"Yep"

"Alright, what'll you have?" he asked ever so patiently, pad and pen ready

Both of them ordered their food and watched him write it all down. Once that was done and over with he turned and headed over to the kitchen, letting his gaze linger on Valerie

"He's lucky I'm in a good mood" Raph grumbled

"Raph…" she snorted

"What?"

"He's just jealous, ignore him"

"Easier said than done"

"Raphie…" she pouted

"Oh man, playing the Raphie card… smart move" he smirked under his hood while keeping his head down. It was all he could do so he wouldn't look into those innocent brown eyes of hers.

"Really? Mikey said that would annoy you" she looked confused

"Only when he says it. When you say it, it's different"

"Different how?"

"It's cute when you say it"

"Aww Raphie" she cooed when his green skin got a bit darker

"Ah shaddup"

After finishing off their meals they headed back up to the rooftops laughing. "I'm telling you Val, that guy was gonna jump you at any second " Raph told her through his laughter. How he ended up being pissed off at their waiter to cracking up about him he had no idea. Throughout the entire dinner he just wanted to get up roundhouse kick the guy into a wall. He kept his cool for Valerie's sake.

"He only controlled himself because of you" she clung to his arm "Thank you. Now let's get to that movie"

"Right, climb on" he said

"Yay piggy back ride" she hopped onto his shell, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He took off in the direction of the theater. It felt as if he were carrying nothing and they enjoyed the comfortable silence, the light breeze the…

_**CRASH!**_

"Help, somebody help" they heard a man yell and he sounded elderly

"Forget it old man. No one can hear ya" the thug said, he was robbing the old man at knife point

"Raph, you have to help him" Valerie whispered frantic

"Already on it" Raph hopped down, landing lightly behind the thug. He tapped him on the shoulder. As soon as the guy turned around to face the turtle, Raph's fist smashed into his face causing him to stumble and drop a gold pocket watch. Raph scooped it up "Is this yours?" he asked

"Yes" the elderly man said, slightly nervous

Raph tossed it to him "Run" he ordered

The man bowed his head and muttered "Thank you young man" he turned to go as fast as he could

Raph turned to finish the thug who was standing and rubbing his nose "Fuck… I think you broke my nose"

"Whatever, let's finish this" before either could do anything. Something hit the thug on the head. He fell forward revealing Valerie holding a trashcan lid

Raph stood there momentarily shocked before he smirked "Nice shot"

Valerie gave a cheeky smile "Sorry, I just felt like I should be doing something to help"

"And help, you did" he said "Now come on, let's go catch a movie"

"Yay action"

They continued on their merry way to the movie theater. Raph paid for the tickets and Val paid for snacks, but only because she insisted. They sat all the way in the back row where no one else was and they put their feet up. Valerie was extra excited as she clung to Raph's arm. That was Val's new addiction, his big muscular arms and Raph gladly took note of this. When the movie was over, Val leaned over and whispered "Thanks for this Raph"

"No problem. Come on, I should get you home"

"Aww, do we have to?"

"Unfortunately" Raph sighed, standing "Did you have fun?"

"Uh- huh"

"Good, come on"

Raph led her out of the theater back up onto the rooftop. "I don't want to go back yet" Valerie whined

"Then what do you want to do" Raph asked while pulling his hood down

"I don't know, we could talk or you could stare at my ass again" she smirked when she saw his face turn a darker shade of green "Oh come on you weren't that discreet at all"

He turned away from her "Sorry"

"It's okay, that's how I know you liked it" his face darkened even more

"Aw come on" she stood next to him and poked him in his side one of the few spots that exposed skin. She withdrew her finger when she got a reaction out of him. He leaned the other way. Valerie smiled and did it again getting the same reaction "Oh don't tell me the big bad ninja is ticklish" she joked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Raph crossed his arms and tried not to move as she continued her assault

"Tickle, tickle" she giggled

Raph groaned and moved away "Stop it"

She followed him and continued until he finally just grabbed her wrist. Her gaze met with his for a second and she swallowed hard at the intense stare. _If you're going to do something then do it. _She practically screamed in her head. Raph's amber eyes fell to her soft, pink lips and her intoxicating scent drew him closer to her. Their lips were centimeters apart, they were so close

_**RING! RING!**_

Val's cell phone went off ruining their moment. Raph sighed and Valerie whined before she flipped her cell phone open "Hello" she said in her most cheerful voice that she could muster. If whoever was on the other line could see her face they would know that she was not happy at that point. "Uh-huh… uh-huh… uh-huh….. Okay fine I'll be there soon" she hung up

"I guess it's time for you to go" Raph mumbled

"Uh… yeah, I guess so" she said rather disappointed

"So what do ya say? Have I earned a second date?" Raph asked, hopefully

"Oh yeah, most definitely"

"Awesome, I'll take you home now"

She sighed "Thanks"

XXX

**Ahh nothing like a well-placed phone call to completely ruin things eh**

**Alright peoples here's the deal, you guys can guess to see which turtle is gonna be with which girl. It'll be more fun… for me**

**Read and Review**


	13. Vision

Chapter 13

Maxine sped down the empty sidewalk occasionally looking behind her to make sure there was no one following her. The breeze made her jacket flap around her as she headed for an office building. Just a few more blocks and she would be in the clear. She felt the need to keep watch over the two artifacts that they retrieved while their mother was away. There's no way they were going to be able get to the other three with police there 24/7 keeping constant watch over the place. They would need to come up with a different approach. Fortunately, there was plenty of time to come up with something since that job was put on hold.

With a sigh, she looked both ways before slipping into an alley right next to the abandoned looking, gray office building. She pulled a key out of her pocket and quickly unlocked the reinforced door. Once inside she locked it again behind her. She walked up to the second reinforced door and typed in the code on the keypad next to it. That slid open on its own revealing a pretty high tech interior. Immediately she was greeted with screens from cameras watching every inch of the perimeter outside the building and three men watching intently. She gave them a quick greeting to let them know she was there and they greeted back. Not wanting to disturb them further, she continued onward closer toward the back. Two more security guards stood there guarding the door.

"Hello boys." she greeted sweetly.

"Hello Ms. Wright." One of them said while stepping aside. The other merely tipped his hat.

Max placed her hand against the scanner next to the door and waited. The metal door slipped open and she stepped inside.

The blue and green crystal dragons sat in their own glass casings seemingly harmless. Three other casings stood next to them. She turned to leave knowing that they were safe when she saw something glow. Double taking she turned her attention back to the artifacts.

She took a step toward them and… there it was again. The blue one was glowing only for a second before going dull again. At that point she was pulling the case off. Something was definitely pulling her toward it. Slowly, she reached for it and when she touched it she immediately regretted it. She was hit with a painful headache and some kind of vision.

XXX

_There was water everywhere covering what looked like a small village of some kind and by the looks of it there was more where that came from. Homes were destroyed, human corpses floated around in the water and those that were lucky enough to survive could do nothing but cry at the carnage and destruction. Their tears were soon stopped as another wave crashed into them mercilessly._

XXX

Maxine let go of the dragon and stumbled backward holding her throbbing head. "What the hell?" she breathed "What did I just witness?" thinking about it a little more, she actually didn't want to know. She tried to compose herself and made her way back to the door.

"Are you alright, Ms. Wright?" one the guards asked when the door reopened. "You look pale."

"…Yes." She stumbled a bit "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" the other guard questioned helping her balance. "Do you need an escort perhaps?"

"No," she shook him off "I'm fine." She repeated

"Alright, if you're sure." with that they let her go.

As fast as she possibly could she headed for the exit. Once outside she automatically held her head in her hands. The headache was just about unbearable. She gave herself a mental note to take some aspirin when she got home. She took a deep breath before starting down the sidewalk.

Images from the vision she just had flashed through her mind making her headache even worse. She was suddenly lightheaded and wobbled even more. She didn't hear someone calling her name or feel herself falling until it was too late. The only thing she was aware of before she passed out was she didn't hit the ground. Someone caught her… someone green.

XXX

**Yeah I decided to go a bit of different route for this chap and yes I know it's short. **

**What was up with that vision?**

**Who do you think caught her?**

**Read and Review.**


	14. Leo and Max

**Chapter 14**

Mikey was in desperate need of some new entertainment. So he let Don and Leo know that he would going out to pick up a few things, packed his disguise in a duffel bag and headed out. First stop: video game store and then off to get some new comic books. He may be twenty seven, but it's almost impossible for him to grow up… not that he really cared.

Mikey continued running, his orange bandanna flapping in the early evening breeze. And he would've kept going if a certain someone hadn't caught his eye. He stopped and walked toward the edge to get a closer look. He saw a woman stumbling and holding her head. She doesn't look so good. He sighed. I should help her. He dropped the bag one roof pulled out his trench coat and hat then climbed down to the alley below him. The woman slowly stumbled by and Mikey immediately recognized her.

Hey isn't that Maxine? He asked himself while stepping out of the alley "Max?" he said, but got no answer. She just kept on walking and staring ahead at nothing in particular. "Hey Max." he said a little bit louder… still nothing. He picked up the pace and by the time he caught up with her she was falling forward. "Oh jeez." He muttered wrapping an arm around her waist. "Max? Max, wake up." he said while he gently shook her.

When he received no response he scooped her up in his arms and headed back to the lair in a hurry. The comics and video games would have to wait.

XXX

"And that's pretty much what happened, Don." Mikey finished explaining to Don and Leo how he ended up bringing home an unconscious Maxine instead.

"Alright," Don shrugged. "I believe you."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Leo asked.

"She should be fine in a while."

In the minutes that passed Leo was caught going in and out of the infirmary constantly checking in on Maxine. Mikey noticed this and figured that after the third time he went in there that maybe he should take a break too. "Bro, she isn't going to wake up any faster and on her every three seconds isn't gonna help." Mikey shrugged when he received a glare from the elder brother. "Just saying."

Before Leo could say anything else he walked away.

Leo continued to watch over her until there was finally movement. She moaned and cracked her deep blue eyes open. Leo sucked in a deep breath at the sight of her beautiful eyes. "Hi." She greeted groggily

"Hey." Leo greeted back, releasing the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

She took a quick look around and asked "How did I get here?"

"Oh ," Leo shook his head "Mikey brought you here after you collapsed on the sidewalk."

"Oh," Maxine shrugged then sat up "I should probably thank him. Where is he?"

"Hang on," Leo stepped out of the med lab and called to his younger brother. A couple seconds later the orange banded brother was standing next to the bed.

"Hey there pretty lady." Mikey greeted with a cheeky grin. Leo felt a pang of jealousy as he harmlessly flirted with Max.

Max's lips turned upwards slightly at that "Hey Mikey, Leo just told me that you picked me up from off the sidewalk earlier."

"I did."

"Well, I thank you for doing that."

"And you are welcome, young lady. Now, how are you feeling right now?" he asked with genuine. "You really didn't look so good before you collapsed."

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

Leo suddenly cleared his throat getting their attention.

Mikey looked between his older brother and the blonde sitting up in bed and smirked "Alright," he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm going." He made his way back out and shut the door behind him. When he got to the couch a low laugh escaped him.

"What's so funny Mikey?" Don called from his workstation.

"Nothing… just… Leo is so funny when he's attracted to a girl."

Don was suddenly intrigued for some reason "How so?"

"He gets so overprotective, like he's already fucked the girl or something." Mikey stopped and his eyes grew wide "Donnie… you don't think…"

Don shook his head quickly "Noooo… not Leo and he probably won't for a while. He has too much respect for them."

"Oh okay… it's still funny as all hell though." He chuckled lightly. "You should try it. Just go in there and talk to her."

Don grinned at that. Mikey really knew what to do to get under people's skin "Yeah, I'd rather not." He had to admit that it would be interesting to see what Leo was like around women… considering no one has ever seen him around a woman.

"Leo, I told you already it's nothing." Max moaned exasperated. Leo was currently questioning her about her health and what happened before passing out. "Stop worrying, it's fine."

"You know you could talk to me right."

"Of course Leo, I know and I will." Maxine just couldn't bring up the visions. That would just bring up more questions and she really didn't need that right now. She'll regroup with her sisters later to discuss everything.

"Okay…" Leo finally gave in.

XXX

**Yeah…. That's all I can give you guys right now so….. I'm sorry.**

**You Can Still Review**


	15. Bar Fight

Jeez, it's been a long time hasn't it. I'm sorry about that. If there is anyone out there that is still reading this then hear you go.

XXX

Chapter 15

It was a few hours before Jaime showed up at the lair. "Jaime, what are you doing here?"

She turned to see Maxine leaving the infirmary. She shrugged "Got bored at home. Twin went to get some work done and Val is out with Raph again." Jaime explained "What are you doing here?"

"According to Mikey, she collapsed on the sidewalk." Don called from his work station.

Jaime raised an eyebrow and Maxine answered by giving her a look that meant they'd talk about it later. With a short nod and a shrug she walked away. "You should rest some more." The younger sister suggested.

Without even thinking she had ended up standing next to Don. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really, just trying to get some work done… in other words fixing things that my brothers have broken. Right after that I'm gonna work on some of my own experiments."

"Oh my goodness, between you and Serena. I'm not sure who works more."

"Sorry, I gotta keep things in one piece around here."

"Yeah, I hear ya, but shouldn't you take a break every once in a while." Jaime asked hopping up to sit on the table.

"I take breaks." Don sounded offended

She crossed her legs "Not many I'm sure."

A different yet delicious scent invaded his nose. He inhaled deeply before speaking "Not true, I take a lot of breaks."

"Uh-huh, yeah sure. How about I help you?" she suggested.

"Hmm? You'd do that?" he looked up.

Brown eyes met grey ones for a moment before Jaime spoke up again. "Yeah, I did pick something up from my sister. I'll help you with… whatever this is. What is this?" she asked, examining the box with a bunch of wires sticking out of it.

"Believe it or not, it's the DVD player."

"Really?" She continued to take a look at it before noticing the bent eject button. "Oh… it is. What the fuck did your brothers do?"

"I don't know and I personally don't want to know." he chuckled "It's probably best not to ask."

"Alright let's get started."

With Jaime's help he finished what he thought was gonna take the rest of the night. "Well, thanks for the help. Now I can get to work on other things."

"Or…" Jaime slid off the table. "You could do something else."

"Like what?" Donnie asked leaning back in his chair.

She crossed her arms over her chest "Put on your little disguise and I'll show you."

He nodded and stood up "Alright, I'll be right back."

Don headed up the stairs to his room.

"Be careful out there J." she heard Maxine say.

"I will." Jaime sighed "Nothing's gonna happen… not with him."

Donnie returned soon after wearing his simple disguise.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yep, let's head out." He offered his arm and she automatically linked elbows with him. "Shall we?"

"Oh we shall." Jaime smirked and led him out.

XXX

Jaime sped down the sidewalk with Donnie in tow. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to get a drink and let loose"

He shrugged "Works for me."

Jaime pulled him into a lounge and right over to the bar. The dimmed lighting and slow songs coming through the speakers immediately relieved Don of his stress.

"Dry martini, please." She ordered when the bartender came to stand in front of her. She hopped up onto the stool. "Come sit Donnie."

Don sat at the bar stool right next to her and ordered himself a shot of Jack. As soon as the glass was in his hand the drink was down his throat. "You good Don?" Jaime asked with a small smile that she hid behind her martini glass.

"I'm good." He answered then ordered another.

"Take it easy Don, we don't have to leave right away."

He sucked the second one down and nodded. "I know, but I think I needed this. Being Mr. Fix- it all day can be stressful."

"That's what happens when you have three brothers." Jaime shrugged

"Yeah, that's a blessing and a curse."

She laughed "Would you like to talk about it a little. Cause the way you're sucking down those drinks you make me think that it's really stressful living in that home of yours."

"Really?" he looked at her.

"Yeah, tell Mama J."

"Well Mama J, that's nice to know but it's not too bad. I mean do I wish sometimes that Raph would be less… destructive? Yeah. Would I like Mikey to calm down and not make Raph angry and destructive? Sure. But I wouldn't trade them for the world."

_He's a very family oriented guy… that's very attractive. Oh man, the things I would do to him if he didn't have to die… did I… just think that. Oh man, I need another drink. _She ordered a shot, joining Don. "Sometimes, I feel like they expect a lot from me." Don said suddenly "When we were younger I was always the one that got us out of dangerous situations. Now that we're older I think they still want the same ol' Donnie."

"And the same ol' Donnie would be…?"

"Abnormally calm, does fairly well under pressure, and thinks alcohol is complete waste of time."

Jaime gave an un-lady like snort "I think that last one was thrown right out the window the night you came to our place."

"I know right, I got a little crazy. Leo has never seen me like that. He probably thinks I'm a fucking alcoholic or something." he muttered sliding the shot glass along the bar just so he has something to do.

"Oh don't exaggerate, you were just having fun."

"I know, and that fun ended with a lecture once the hangover was gone."

"Well, it's just us right now."

"Great, and how will that help when I get home." Don said

"Let's not go home then, alright."

He nodded and smiled. "So what are you planning to do after this?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

They continued to drink and talk about their families. Jaime was extra careful not to bring up too much information about herself. After a while she started becoming a little fuzzy. "Whew, I feel like we may have overdid it." Jaime stated with a slight slur.

"Yeah, maybe a little." Don agreed. "We should probably go."

Jaime giggled "Okay, let me just go to the bathroom first." Jaime hopped off the barstool and went further to the back of lounge. She was stopped about halfway there by a rather large arm wrapping around her waist.

"Hey there, little lady."

Jaime rolled her eyes "Hi" the guy clearly had too many beers and was getting horny. "What do you want?"

"I want you." He slurred. The smell of alcohol on his breath was making Jaime nauseous.

"Can you let go of me now? If you breathe in my face anymore I'll end up drunk off my ass."

Don sat on the barstool trying to keep himself from causing a scene. Any open conflict and he could risk being seen. Don watched as she pried the man's arm from her waist and quickly headed for the bathroom. He loosened his grip on the edge of the bar_. Weird, I didn't even realize I was doing that._ He waited for his knuckles to turn back to their original color. He inhaled deeply taking in that vanilla scent that lingered even though she was away from him.

Jaime strolled out of the bathroom knowing full well that she had to pass the same guy. _Alright J, just be quick about it._ She hurriedly sped by the drunkard. As soon as she passed by he slapped her on the butt.

She spun around and pushed him off his stool. Everyone in the lounge froze "What the hell is the matter with you?" she yelled as the man wobbled to get back on his feet. "You do that again and you'll regret it."

"I think he already did." A random patron commented.

Embarrassed and determined to get what he wanted he went to grab her again. Jaime got ready to do some real damage, but someone grabbed his wrist. The drunken man looked up to see…

"Donnie?" Jaime asked "What are you doing?"

"Back off, she's mine." The man pulled his wrist out of his hand.

"She's not property." Don responded with patience that Jaime has never seen before, not even from Maxine.

_Don's actually scaring me right now._ Jaime thought

"Shut your mouth." The man turned around and tried to punch him in the face, but he missed. Don took the opportunity to strike him down with a beer bottle he had in his hand. Once he was on the ground he began to beat his face in with his bare fists. The rest of the people in the lounge actually started encouraging him.

Jaime couldn't believe what was happening. Donnie was supposed to be the gentle turtle. Either way she had to get them both out of here. She could see the bartender on the phone with somebody and it was most likely the cops. "Don, we gotta go." Jaime grabbed onto the back of Don's coat and pulled him out of the lounge as quickly as possible. She didn't stop until she was far enough away and in an alley. "Where did you get that beer bottle?" she asked.

Donnie slumped up against the wall and waited as his adrenaline came back down. "I got one while you were in the bathroom." He looked down at his hands. His knuckles were bleeding.

The sound of sirens coming down the street caught their attention. They both hid further in the darkness. "We have to get out of here. It's not safe."

"Right." Don agreed. "Let's go."

XXX

Read and Review


End file.
